Pups On The Road: Italy
by WikiGabry
Summary: After a whim of the boss of the television company, who wants more audience, a large part of the PAW Patrol is dismiss and sent overseas, in Italy. In "Belpaese", the pups will meet a new human friend, who will accompany them on a fantastic journey through his country. N.B. It's the first FF of a trilogy about on the road journeys (whit Europe and United States too). Pair: Ro/OC/Zu
1. Prologue (first part): California

South of California, 6:30 a.m.

The sun was just risen, and colored the place of a bright red.

A staff's member of a known television company roamed the studios, looking for his boss.

Finally he found the door of his office, and knocked frantically.

From the room, a voice answered:-Come on!

The guy went, and he saw the boss, a fifty years-old man whit round glasses and short, grey hairs.

-I hope you have a good reason to disturb me at this time...-said the bloke, icily

Saying nothing, the member put some sheets on his desk.

The boss observed it carefully, and widened his eyes:-How is possible the share came down of 5%?! Where we fail?

His interlocutor answered:-After two seasons, the characters begin to get bored...

-You're right-muttered the boss-We're going to dismiss all the cast...

-Boss, this isn't possible-sighing the guy-Everest, for example, has just arrived, and the public isn't tired for her yet, and Ryder is at the first place in popularity rating...

-In a pair of hours, all the cast will wake up-said the boss-When it will happen, you must tell Ryder inform the pups about their dismissal...

-Ok, boss-concluded the guy-I'll do...

Two hours later...

Ryder was upset: he just recived the sad news, and he moved to the pups' houses to communicate it.

The pups came to him, happy, but they realized soon of their dismissal.

-This isn't possible...-murmured Chase-How are we going whitout you?

-Don't worry-reassured Ryder-I'm sure you'll find a new owner who will love you at least like me...

-But where are we going now?-answered Marshall, doubtful

Ryder winced: he didn't think about it...

He went to the boss's office, asking him where the dogs would go.

-Said the first country that comes on your mind-was the answer

The little boy looked around: he see a empty box of pizza abandoned by another staff's member, and answered:-Italy...

-Fine, the pups will go to Italy!-said the boss

Ryder come back to the pups, and he informed them about their next destination:-Italy is really far...-muttered Rubble

-Exactly-agreed Skye

-Come on, dudes-said Zuma, trying to raise the morale of his friends-Italy is a beautiful place...

-Not really, if we watch the finance...-commented Rocky, watching a computer portal with a news about the increase of the "spread".

-Don't worry about it, it isn't about you-said Ryder-You will go to find only love and hospitality...

Chase, after a consults with the other pups, said:-Ok, we're ready to go...

In one hour, after the greetings to Ryder and Everest, the pups took the plane that would take them in Italy.

They didn't know what expected them yet...


	2. Prologue (second part): Italy

Northern Italy, 6:45 a.m. (UTC+1)

From the cracks of the shutters, the sun penetrated in my bedroom, hitting my eyes.

At the same time, the "alarm" sounded: a new day began...

I dragged myself out of the bed, I went in the kitchen and I made myself the usual cappuccino with intense coffee to grant me to stay awake at school.

Then I washed myself, I put myself a t-shirt and a sweatshirt, I took my rucksack an I leave home.

The desire to stay in bed was more contained than usual, because it was the last day of school...

The day passed normally: boring lessons, attempts to finish the packet of chips bought during the break with my deskmate and deproaches from the profs to the thugs of the class.

All ended at 1:20 p.m., and I and my classmates went to lunch at a nearby McDonald's.

While we ate the hamburgers, I let out a promise:-It all goes well, this evening I'll organize a party at my place: you're all invited!

My friends accepted immediately and, finished lunch, we left ourself.

I had a good reason for proposing an evening party: that afternoon, my parents and my sister would accompanied my grandparents at their home in mountains, beacause my grandfather's car suffered a breakdown, and they would be kept there for the night, too.

It wasn't an opportunity to be missed...

Everything went as expected: at 3:30 p.m., my parents saluted me and left pur houses aboard their Audi.

First, I informed my friends that the party was confirmed by a message on Whatsapp.

Then, I went to my city's supermarket to stock up on pizza, chips, popcorns, sodas and other related foods.

Four hours later, my twenty-eight classmates arrived at my home.

I taken some cares to limit the mess that we would make: for example, I recommended to a smoker friend (I don't smoking) to bring cigarettes and lighter from his house, so that my parents would realize some lack.

The party was great, and we ate and drunk a lot, making mess like Black Blocks at EXPO 2015.

At 11:30 p.m., the party ended, my friends returned home and I began to place the home like a maid

After two hours of hard working, the house was like it was before: I was so tired that I did not even have time to go to bed, and I collapsed on my couch.

I did not know that soon would happened something that would changed my summer...


	3. A big surprise in the night

I couldn't sleep: obviously I exaggerated with the Coca-Cola...

I had even need an hour to fall asleep, and it was a light sleeper, ad I seemed to hear some noises from the entrance door: probably, it was however a dream...

At 3:30 a.m., after sixty minutes of night's sleep, my neighbor upstairs (great night owl) made a fairly loud noise with her hooves and, inevitably, woke up: sooo good...

I opened an eye, and I saw six dark shapes neatly arranged in a row in front on my sofa.

One of them moved and licked my cheeck: so I decided to force myself and also I opened the second eye, too.

The creature who licked me was a beautiful 4-5 month old German Shepherd pup, with a blue collar and a little medal with the symbol of American Police.

I smiled sweetly to him:-Hello!

-Good morning!-he answerd, politely

I sit down on the sofa, and I observed the other shapes I had noticed: they were dog's puppies, too, approximately with the same age of the first.

In order, I recognized:

-A Dalmatian, with a red collar and a little medal with a flame

-A Mixed Breed, with a green collar and a little medal with the recycle symbol

-A Chocolate Labrador, with an orange collar and a little medal with an anchor

-An English Bulldog, with an yellow collar and a little medal with an english key and a bolt

-A Cockapoo, with a pink collar and a little medal with a propeller

I made local mind: I already seen them...but where?

The spotted puppy became aware of my moment of loss, and answered:-There's something wrong?

-No, no-I reassured him-But I known yours muzzles...

-Maybe, if we say our names, your memory will go back-commented the German Shepherd

-Probably...-I consented

-Ok-said the blue pup-My name is Chase, and they are Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble and Skye.

-Ah, now I remember!-I exclaimed-You are the PAW Patrol, and you are really, really famous here...

-Oh, thanks-giggled the Mixed Breed pup-Anyway yes, we are...

I showed up, too, but I had several questions to ask, and the first in line was:-Why you are in Italy?

-Long story...-muttered Zuma

-I've all night to listen it-I invited him-Tell me all...

Alternatly, the pups tell me the story about their dismiss, which you can find in the first chapter.

The first curiosity was satisfied, and it was the time of the second:-Why you are in my living room?

-When they sent us overseas, the staff of the television company worked to find a new family for us, and they took us to your home-explained Rubble-You can keep us?

-I have to talk about it with my parents, but I think there aren't problems...-I said

The dogs rejoiced, and my curiosities was all satisfied except one:-How you enter in my house?

Skye scrunched his nose:-It wasn't really difficult, because the door wasn't locked...

-WHAT?! Oh, no...-I complained, fearing that entered some ill-intentioned

-Keep calm-reassured me Rocky-We are here from you fall asleep, and we haven't noticed any suspicious movement.

-Thank god...-I said, taking my phone

-Who are you calling?-asked Chase

-A my mum's friend who have a pet accessories shop where she bathe the dogs-I explained, plugging Rocky's ears to prevent him hearing the word "bathe"-If you want to live here, you must pass this test, because my mother is a clean freak...

-Ok-accepted the pups

Despite was 4:00 a.m., the woman agreeded to open her shop for us.

Everything ran smoothly, until it was Rocky's turn: it took me about fifteen minutes to convince him to get into the tub, and only after the pup thought that, if he hadn't washed, he could spend his life on the streets, he accepted.

At 6:00 a.m., when the first lights of the dawn lit the city, the dogs' washing was finish and, after thanking the groomer, I could go home with the pups and try to recover the hours of sleep which we had lose.

The rest of my family, however, would arrive around 10:00 a.m., and the we slept only for three hours.

When my father crossed the entrance of our home, he noticed my little guests and he said:-Who are they?

I explained all the situation to my parents, they spoke to each other for a while and then my mother sighed:-Ok, pups, you are welcome...

-Thanks, miss!-exclaimed the puppies, happy

It was official: the PAW Patrol had been part in my family.

But it wasn't the biggest surprise...

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Projects

After the arrival of the officialdom of the pups' stay, I decided to give them a pair of tips to acclimate them better in that new world so different from their.

-Ok-accepted Chase-What's the first tip?

-Here in Italy, football is like a religion, and if you don't follow it, you'll be seen like the black sheeps...

-No pwoblem-said Zuma-We always watched the Champions League at the headquarter, and we weally like football.

-So good-I said-What's your favorite team or player?

-Easy, Juventus!-exclaimed Marshall

-Instead our favourite player is Pogba, the Octopus...-added Rocky, doing the famous "dab dance" with the dalmatian, Zuma, Chase and Rubble.

-Perfect, guys: Juventus is my favourite team, too-I smiled, then I turning to Skye-And you?

-Nah, I don't like football, I prefer the reality shows...-muttered Skye

-Ok-I continued-The second tip is: if you critized Italian food, the reactions won't be so good...

-This won't be a problem-said Rubble-If I see someone edible, I eat it...

I and the other pups laughed, but my mother interrupted us:-Come on, guys: I must say to you something important...

Curious, we followed her, and we went to the kitchen, where awaited my father and my sister, too.

My mum sat on a chair, and she said-I and dad have about a month of vacation...

-How would you like to spend it?-asked my dad

At that time, I had a great idea:-Do you remember the uncles' camper?

-Yes-answered my sister

-They are on holiday in Barbados until September, and I don't think that they have objections if we borrow it for a bit...-I said

-And where would you go?-asked my father

-We recently welcomed new guests and we live in a country rich of beauties, and we could do a road trip trough the 20 regions of Italy, to make known our land to the puppies-I explained

-Great idea-said my father-But you must do the itinerary...

-Perfect-I said, going to my bedroom followed by the pups

I giggled:-Guys, this is a surprise, and you can't see the route...

-Ok...-sighed the pups

 ** _ONE HOUR LATER..._**

The route was made, I exited from my room and I heard a clacson sound.

I went to call the pups:-The transport is here!

The pups followed me upstairs, and then in the parking, where a big camper was waiting for us.

Excited, Marshall immediatly suggested:-Let's see how it's in!-launching him into a clumsy run, during which swept all his friends.

I chuckled, and then I opened the door of the camper, allowing the pups to observe:-Wow!-murmured Rocky, astonished

Upon entering, they could see a giant couch, positioned in front of a magnificent 50-inch television.

Continuing, the puppies observed the modern kitchen and a marble dining table for four people.

Towards the end of the half, there were two huge beds of one and a half place, at the very tip of the camper, a double bed.

-Well-said Skye, when we were out-I would say that you could not have chosen a better way to make a trip like this ...

-The best thing is television-pointed Rubble-So we can play Pup Pup Boogie on G's Xbox One...

-Who told you that I will take it with me?-I ipotized, to see the reaction of my friends

PAW Patrol fell on a glacial silence:-I kidding...-I chuckled-But you have to promise me that you will make me play that game...

-Of course, dude! -accepted immediately Zuma-But I don't think you can defeat the great Zuma, Pup Pup Boogie's champion...

-Don't worry: I'm unbeatable at Just Dance...-I said, while Chase rolled his eyes, amused: were months that the little labrador reproached to his friend his victory in a challenge to the famous video game ...

The rest of the day passed normally, and went to sleep at the usual time, even though the next morning we were supposed to wake up relatively early: our "Italian Trip" was about to begin...

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	5. Up and Down

**Hi everyone, I'm back!**

 **I'm sorry for this long absence, but first two months of high school were really tiring...**

 **Anyway, this is first stop of our trip, and I anticipate you there will be a little big surprise, but I can't spoiler more...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **N.B. This story is set in summer of 2016, but I change weather conditions to make FF more intresting...**

 _Somewhere in Northern Italy, 7:45 a.m. (UTC+1)_

 _Friday, 10th June 2016_

The alarm clock over my bedside table ringed, while first morning lights began to penetrate through the holes of the blinds.

My eyes was still close, but I felt my mobile with my hand in an attempt to put end to that infernal noise.

Fortunately, Rocky (the only one who woke up with me), turned off alarm clock with a lightning shot.

Then the Mixed-Breed called me:-G, this is the day...

I smiled:-Right, but now you must help me to wake up the others...

Rocky nodded, he got out of bed and took early the night mask to Rubble, which muttered:-Ehm...what's up?

I giggled:-You should be softer, Rocky...

Then I started to scratch Chase at the point that worshiped, so he woke up in a quiet marl as I predicted.

After Zuma and Skye woke up, too, we had breakfast and we left home.

The sun was shining in blue sky, and weather was quite hot.

We got into the caravan, my father started driving and my mother sat in passenger seat, while me, my sister and the pups went to put our things in the wardrobes.

Then we started to listen to music, while the caravan pointed to North, toward first leg of the trip...

 _Le Palud, Italy, 10:45 a.m. (UTC+1)_

 _Friday, 10th June 2016_

After two hours of journey, my dad parked the caravan and said:-Guys, we arrived!

-You should cover yourself, because the weather is a bit cold...-added my mum, consideratly.

My sister and I wore a jacket, while the pups put on their winter hats.

At that moment, the temperature didn't exceed 7-8 C°, and the sky was cloudy.

My father gave us two tickets and said:-Follow us...

With cubs in tow, we reached a blue gondola with written on it in white "Funivia del Monte Bianco", we gave the tickets to the controller and took us inside the cab, which left, made a brief stop at the Le Pavillon station, and drove off, towards the summit...

 _Eastern side of Mont Blanc (2850 mt), Italy, 11:40 a.m. (UTC+1)_

 _Friday, 10th June 2016_

As the cable car went up in altitude, the landscape was whitened and the details began to fade little by little.

Iwasn't particularly surprised by the presence of snow since that year, the summer seemed still quite far from reaching...

-This place is wonderful...-spelled Skye, ecstatic, with her nose glued to the glass of the cab.

-Yeah...-sighed Marshall

-How can you say that you like it if you keep your eyes closed, Mawshall?-giggled Zuma, sitting next to Skye.

-Oh, come on!-muttered the Dalmatian-You know that I suffer vertigo...

I took the pup in my arms and I asked-If I keep you, would you have the courage to look under...

-Well...I think so-hesitated Marshall, opening his blue eyes and remaining enchanted by the beautiful snowy landscape.

Noting his trance, I asked to the pup:-Do you like it?

He turned, he gave me a lick on the cheek and smiled: -Yes, very much...thanks G!

-You're welcome...-I laughed

Then we stood in silence for a long time, while the cab was going up the cable bringing us more up...

 _Rifugio Torino (3375 mt), Italy, 12:25 p.m. (UTC+1)_

 _Friday, 10th June 2016_

Finally, the cable car stopped its course and we went down: in front of us, between the white of the snow, stood a large mountain retreat, with his name written on a sign: Rifugio Torino.

Although the weather was cold, the sky was clear and sunny, however, and I could safely remain in sweatshirt.

We sat at a table and we ate our sandwiches we were there brought from home, then I went in an adjacent building, and hired a good-sized sledge.

Rubble, noting the transport I was carrying under my arm, asked:-What are you going to do with that thing?

-When you ever happen to come down with a bob from the highest peak in Europe?-I answer back, and then I asked-Who are the first who want to try this experience?

-We!-exclaimed In chorus Rocky and Zuma, ahead of the others.

With the two pups in tow, I reached the top of a hill, quite steep for a exciting descent, but not too much.

After that, I sat in the sled, and I did accommodate the Labrador and the Mixed-Breed between my legs:-Are you ready?-I asked

-Green means go! -confirmed Rocky, smiling happily

Then I let me go and, after about ten seconds of fast descent, we came to the starting point: -Wow, dude, it was such a gweat descent!-exclaimed Zuma, euphoric-Can we do it again?

-Yes, but you must wait your turn-I decided, and then I said to the runners-up in the race to a reservation on the first ride on the sledge-Chase and Marshall, follow me!

We spent most of the afternoon in this way, until, at 17:30, my father called us:-Guys, come on! The cable car can't expect your comfortable...

So we went back into the cabin, ready for the last leg uphill...

 _Helbronner Point (3462 mt), Italy, 6:30 p.m. (UTC+1)_

 _Friday, 10th June 2016_

The cable car that took us to the last mountain destination in Italian territory was called "Sky Way Monte Bianco", and had an electrifying peculiarity: on the way up, it performed continuously rotate 360°, providing a comprehensive view of the snow-covered landscape which stood out beneath us.

When the cable car braked near Helbronner Point, allowing us to go down, the sun was already declining, and its reddish light colored by all the snow around us, giving classroom mystical landscape, which ranged from Cervono to Monte Rosa, Gran Paradiso, Ruitor and, of course, to the top of the highest mountain in Europe.

In short, the view was so breathtaking as not to allow us to talk about: we were silent for about fifteen minutes, with Chase and Rubble close to Skye and the remaining puppies at my side.

That situation made me think: it would deliver a dangerous love triangle with Skye at the summit?

"Nah," I said to myself "I am however still puppies..."

A little yelp brought me back to reality:-Help me!

A Siberian Husky female pup, with black fur and big, green eyes, was crying 25 meters from us.

Rocky and Zuma ran there and they asked:-What's up?

-I was running from my evil trainers, but I miss myself...-explained the pup

I went there, too, and I asked her:-What's your name?

She raised her head:-Aurora...

Then she noticed the collars of the pups, and exclaimed:-You're the PAW Patrol! My sister told me much about you...

-Just a moment...Everest is your sister?!-asked Skye, susprised

-Yes-confirmed the pup

-But...why you don't live in South Pole like her?-asked Rubble

-When we had only two months, our mum slipped on an iceberg, tell in the icily water of South Pole and...-Aurora's eyes were full of tears-She died for hypothermia.

-Uh...I'm sorry-sighed Marshall

-Then our owner sold me to a French skiing station like safety dog, but they were evil, and I crossed the border to running from them...-concluded Aurora

There was a long silence, then Chase spoke:-Do you want to join us?

The pup's eyes lit:-Really? Yesyesyesyesyes!

We giggled, and the sound of the bell of the cable took us back to reality those who are required to put back foot in the cabin, ready to start the descent...

 _Chamonix-Mont Blanc, France, 7:30 p.m. (UTC+1)_

 _Friday, 10th June 2016_

After flying over the glacier of Gigante and doing three intermediate stages on the French side of the mountain, the cable car ferried there in the French town of Chamonix, near the border with Italy.

Rubble had a doubt:-And now how we go back? We have to do the route in reverse?

-No, don't worry-I replied, pointing to a bus approaching-That bus will take us back to Courmayeur

-But...how?-churches Marshall, intrigued

-Some years ago, engineers dug a tunnel in the rock of mountain-I explained

-Wow!-commented Chase-Then we will pass under the mountain?

-Exactly-I confirmed

-Cool!-exclaimed Rocky

-I don't know how many mowe times I will get to go under a mountain...- echoed Zuma

-If you don't hurry, he doesn't ever likely...- remarked Skye, pointing to the bus with open doors

-Good, Skye!-I approved-Come on, guys!

 _Le Palud, Italy, 8:05 p.m. (UTC+1)_

 _Friday, 10th June 2016_

After a journey of twenty-two kilometers (half of then was under the mountain), we came back to Courmayeur, and resumed possession of our caravan.

While my mother was beginning to pull out the need for dinner, I sat down on the couch and began to leaf through the photo album of my iPhone with the help of puppies, looking for a photo for my Instagram.

Finally I decided for a selfie that I had taken to Rifugio Torino with all the pups on sledge, which I published on Instagram with the caption "The snow in summer? WTF ?! #letitsnow #montebianco #pawpatrol"

The photo did 20 likes within 10 minutes: a success.

After dinner, my sister disappeared in the room with Skye and Aurora, and I and the male pups turn on television, ready to watch the opening match of that year's Europeans between France and Romania.

Before the match, I and Chase designed a collar for Aurora, who was bordeaux with a snow flake in the middle, and she liked it really much:-We're like Giorgio Armani!-commented Chase, giving me five.

The victory went to France by 2 to 1, with decisive goals from Dimitri Payet on expiry.

At the final whistle, so we reached my sister, Skye and Aurora, who had gone to sleep about half an hour before: less suitable for afters...

As the first day of travel, in short, couldn't get better: we had fun, and a new member had join us...


End file.
